hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
End of the Road
End of the Road is the tenth mission in Hitman: Absolution. It consists of a single segment, The Desert. Mission Information In the previous mission, Agent 47 kidnapped Lenny "The Limp" Dexter, the son of Blake Dexter. The scene begins with Lenny digging a hole in the middle of the desert, with 47 eating an apple and questioning Lenny about Victoria's location. Once Lenny gives up the information, 47 throws the apple away and instructs him to start walking. 47 has a variety of ways to take Lenny out. But driving off and leaving Lenny alive will earn you an achievement/trophy - titled "Not Worth It" - with the additional bonus of listening to dialogue from Lenny. Objectives *Decide Lenny's fate. Items Firearms * Aries Charging Ram - Inside the trunk of the car. * Ilyon R700 - Inside the trunk of the car. * M590 12ga - Laying on the ground next to the trunk of the car. * STG 58 - Inside the trunk of the car. * Swiss Derringer - Carried by Lenny Dexter. He uses it when near the explosives. Melee Weapons * Baseball Bat - 47 starts with it. * Bong - Sitting on a marked grave out past the wagon, and to the left a ways. * Dog's Bone - Inside the hole Lenny Dexter digs. * Fire Poker - In ruin of the wagon after exploding it. * Tomahawk - Stuck in the side of the tree where 2 vultures are perched. * Wrench - Laying between some rocks which lie between the wagon and the hole Lenny Dexter digs. Lenny's Monologue When pointing a certain weapon at Lenny, he will whine about the weapon you're holding. Trivia * After the cutscene is finished, if you turn to your right, you can see the half-eaten apple that 47 tossed aside. Walking over it will cause 47 to kick it and it will roll around. * Lenny's dialogue often proves humorous and somewhat upsetting, as he begs for his life. He'll also offer to give 47 "a real good reach-around" in exchange for sparing his life. This dialogue may hint at Lenny being homosexual, which would explain why he's treated as the black sheep and the "limp dick" in the Dexter family. This dialogue is one of many homosexual comments and jokes inside Hitman: Absolution. * If you take cover, Lenny will pull out his gun and fire wildly, as long as you take cover, you should be fine. After he fired 2 rounds, you can approach him and he will drop the gun. If you missed this opportunity, simply kill Lenny and his gun will drop. * If Lenny makes it to the car, he will attempt to drive away. However, the car doors are locked, which prevents him from escaping. * If all five of the vultures in the level are shot (while flying in the air, not when perched) an Ice Cream Truck will speed into the area and run over Lenny. The truck is identical to the one in prologue mission. * Even if you leave Lenny to his fate, it is quite unlikely that he survives, according to the bonus conversation after the level. In addition, guard dialogue in the Penthouse area of Blackwater Park confirms that Lenny never returned from the desert. * If you manage to kill yourself on this level by shooting the dynamites while standing near it before killing Lenny, it will show a small cutscene of Lenny claiming that he killed the hitman and insults 47. You can also kill yourself by standing in front of the Ice Cream Truck that hits Lenny after you kill all the vultures. * If you find all 3 bones and throw them in the grave next to the car, fast-paced western music will play, your screen will heavily darken, and the game gets sped up. * If Lenny gets to the tree where the Tomahawk is lodged into, Lenny will attempt to pull it out, and fails. Gallery End_of_the_Road.png|The desert. Category:Hitman: Absolution missions Category:Hitman: Absolution